1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a book holder for holding open a book, being usable as a bookmark and employed to store a closed book for carrying.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common problem with known type book holders is in the fact that they offer very little appeal to the user as an item with multiple nifty and handy features which often times is very important as long as convenience and practicability are concerned. To the best of my knowledge, no prior art book holder which is of an inexpensive, simple, light and easy to use construction, and which may be used as a bookmark and has means to store or carry a book and to receive advertising matters.